


soft mornings

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, biker ratchet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You had never thought that when you married the biker, you would have such gentle and sweet mornings, waking up to his ever-growing beard as he would snore away, face smooshed into a pillow. While he wasn’t Sleeping Beauty by any means, he was Ratchet, and he was yours as you were his





	soft mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



You adored waking up before Ratchet did, because it meant you got to wake him up in your own special way: leaning down to whisper into his ear a little ‘good morning’ with a quick kiss to his temple before you set to work tickling his ribs and holding him down with all of your weight until you could spring out of bed and disappear into the bathroom before he could catch you

Ratchet, however, had gotten just as sneaky about the tickling. Even developing the habit of waiting outside the bathroom door, just out of your sight, waiting for the door to open and for you to walk out so he could swoop in with kisses to your collar-bone if you wore one of his shirts while he set to work tickling you senseless, or until the both of you were on the floor laughing so hard tears were inevitable

Though, there were mornings where Ratchet was the first to wake, often leaning down to kiss you good-bye before whisking away out the door and disappearing to the little run-down clinic he had opened with his good friend Orion, though you had the habit of snagging his tie and holding him down for 'just a couple more kisses’ which lead to him having to call in late multiple times since you could be quite clingy when you wanted to be

One tradition you both shared, was that when one of you had just gotten out of the shower, hugs would happen - be it in the walkway or just outside of the bathroom door - and the two of you would stand in silence, worlds centering around each other. Ratchet often smelled of spices and mints, a combination one usually would avoid but when it mixed with Ratchet’s own unique scent, it made you fall in love all over again every time you smelled it

You had never thought that when you married the biker, you would have such gentle and sweet mornings, waking up to his ever-growing beard as he would snore away, face smooshed into a pillow. While he wasn’t Sleeping Beauty by any means, he was Ratchet, and he was yours as you were his

And you would have it absolutely no other way


End file.
